Smart circuits can be used for tasks like driving, supervising and protecting remote metal oxide field effect transistors (MOSFETs) from external faults and destruction from, for example, over-current, short-circuit or over-temperature. Accurately monitoring the temperature of the MOSFET can have significant advantages in operating range and cost savings.